wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chromatyczne smoki
Deathwing Nefarian |Znani przedstawiciele = Chromatus Gyth Chromaggus Maloriak |Ojczyzna = Azeroth |Środowisko = Czarna Góra |Obszar występowania = Wyższa Czarnej Góry Leże Czarnoskrzydłego Zejście Czarnoskrzydłego |Język = Smoczy |Wzrost = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Waga = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Średni wiek = Zależny od specjalizacji i wieku |Kolor oczu = świecące pomarańczowe |Kolor włosów = czarne |Cechy charakterystyczne = zdolność ziania każdym żywiołem i mocą magiczną mistrzowskie władanie magią |Cechy dodatkowe = rasa powstała sztucznie wynik eksperymentów genetycznych mieszających geny każdego stada mają cechy wszystkich pięciu smoczych stad |Status = Aktywna }}Chromatyczne stado smoków pochodzące z Iglicy Czarnej Skały zostało stworzone przez Nefariana z krwi smoków z innych stad. Większość eksperymentów kończyła się niepowodzeniem, wiele smoczątek umierała przed wykluciem, a te które przeżyły były zdeformowane i również szybko kończyły swój żywot. Te, które osiągnęły dorosłość, zostały sztucznie postarzone przez czarną magię Nefariana. Typy Do chromatycznego stada smoków należą: * Drakeadony * Chromatyczne smoczątka * Młode Chromatyczne Smoki * Chromatyczne smoki * Chromatyczne Smokoludy * Chromatyczne prototypy i Aberracje Opis thumb|Chromatyczny Młody Smok Chromatyczne smoki mają właściwości i oddech każdego z pięciu stad. Wychowane w niewoli nie znają wolności; pomimo wysokiej inteligencji, żadne z tych smoczątek nie ma na tyle mocy czy sprytu, by wyzwolić się z władzy Nefariana. Chromatyczne smoki są rzadką rasą – jedynie kilka istnieje, ponieważ odkrycia Nefariana nie trwają wystarczająco długo, by produkować dorosłe smoki naturalnie. Jedyne młode chromatyczne smoki prawdopodobnie zostały sztucznie postarzone. Historia thumb|Chromatyczne Smoczątko Historia chromatycznego stada zaczyna się wieku temu z inicjatywy Deathwinga, któremu jednak nie udało się wyprodukować żadnego osobnika. Jego syn, Nefarian, niedawno odniósł wielki sukces, tworząc tuziny chromatycznych smoczątek – młodych smoków ze zdolnościami wszystkich pięciu stad. By zniszczyć Ragnarosa, Nefarian zaczął wzmacniać swe siły przeciwko Ognistemu Lordowi i jego armii golemów, żywiołów i krasnoludów z klanu Ciemnego Żelaza, by kontrolować Górę Czarnej Skały. Nefarian tworzył rasę z pomocą Renda Blackhanda i reszty Mrocznej Hordy, która żywiła nadzieję na wykorzystanie smoków do obalenia Thralla i ponownego panowania krwiożerczej Hordy. Przyszłe zaangażowanie Pomimo porażki Nefariana w Blackwing Lair, Deathwing wciąż miał plany co do chromatycznego stada. Lady Sinestra: Władca Mor’ghor zakładam… To przyjemność w końcu cię poznać. Jestem Lady Sinestra. Władca Mor’ghor: Nie będę tego przeciągać dłużej niż to konieczne, Lady Sinestro. Zamieniam się w słuch, teraz powiedz mi czego chcesz od Smoczej Paszczy. Lady Sinestra: Bez wątpienia słyszałeś o porażkach Nefariana na Azeroth… Gdy poległ eksperyment trwał. Mój mistrz… On kontynuował pracę, którą rozpoczął jego potomek. Władca Mor’ghor: M… mistrz? On żyje? Lady Sinestra przytakuje. Lady Sinestra: Kiedyś byłeś już głównym dowódcą, Mor’ghorze. Twoją pracę w Grim Batol ciężko zapomnieć. Teraz… Potrzebujemy jaj, które odzyskałeś. Jaja Smoków Pustki. Są w końcu produktem mistrza. Zapłacimy każdą cenę jaką zaproponujesz. Władca Mor’ghor jąka się. Władca Mor’ghor: Ta… Tak, tak… Oczywiście. Potrzebujemy jedynie kryształów i rudy z tego miejsca. To jest… Będziemy potrzebować wierzchowców. Lady Sinestra: Mistrz będzie niezwykle zadowolony tymi nowinami. Czarne stado zapewni ci to o co prosisz. Będziesz mógł dosiąść naszych czarnych smoków jeśli to koniecznie. Dziękuję ci za twoją łaskawość, Mor’ghorze. Muszę teraz odejść. To częściowo dowodzi prawdy, jakoby Sinestra była dawniej najważniejszą małżonką Deathwinga. Zbierała smocze jaja przez wieki i z pomocą dwóch artefaktów, sojusznika i więźnia, stworzyła Smoki Zmierzchu. Smoki Zmierzhu są podobne do chromatycznych smoków, tym że wykazują swe moce jeszcze przed wykluciem. Pomimo twierdzenia Sinestry, jakoby eksperyment miał być jej pomysłem, został on objawiony w jej myślach przez Deathwinga, dokładnie tak, jak Stare Bóstwa przekonały go do wykucia Demonicznej Duszy. Cataclysm W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm możemy zobaczyć niewielu członków chromatycznego stada, jedynie trochę Drakeadonów w Blackwing Descent. Jednakże Maloriak, potężny chromatyczny smokolud i sługa Nefariana, próbuje ponownie stworzyć najpotężniejsze smoki, możemy to zobaczyć przez chromatyczny prototyp i Aberrację . „Thrall: Zmierzch Aspektów” Chromatyczne stado gra kluczową rolę w spisku Deathwinga i Młota Zmierzchu, mającym na celu zniszczenie Smoczych Aspektów, jako że wszystkie jaja w Świątyni Wyrmrest zostały podmienione na chromatyczne, zmuszając Krasusa do samobójstwa i wyniszczenia wszystkich Izb Aspektów. Również masywny chromatyczny smok z pięcioma głowami – każda reprezentowała inne stado – nazwany Chromatusem został ponownie ożywiony za pomocą mocy Oka Wieczności i krwi Arygosa, będącego pod kontrolą tajemniczego dowódcy Młota Zmierzchu, człowieka znanego jako Ojciec Zmierzchu. Smok został ostatecznie pokonany dzięki kombinacji mocy każdego Aspektu z pomocą Thralla, lecz ciało Chromatusa jest niezniszczalne z niewiadomych przyczyn i zostaje zamknięte w sekretnym więzieniu przez Kalecgosa i niebieskie stado. Godni uwagi Galeria 290px-Chromaticdragonflight.jpg|Chromatyczne stado Chromaticdrake.jpg|Młody Chromatyczny Smok Chromaggus.jpg|Chromaggus Chromatus.jpg|Chromatus de:Chromatischer Drachenschwarm en:Chromatic dragonflight es:Vuelo Cromático fr:Vol chromatique Kategoria:Chromatic dragonflight